


The One With A Sleep Deprived Fox

by Vic394



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Clawhauser and Bogo are mentioned but not present, F/M, I wrote that in the middle of the night sorry, Introspection at some point, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Okay not sorry, Reflection, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Deprived Nick, Sleep deprived author too, Sleeping Together, random thoughts, snoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic394/pseuds/Vic394
Summary: Nick can't sleep. Unfortunately, Judy is right next to him.





	

Judy snores.

Loudly, to say the least. Nick wishes he knew before blindly accepting to share the little motel room with her. But no, he just _had_ to say yes and find himself in the little bed, squeezed between the snoring bunny and the wall.

The trail they were following to catch a weapon smuggler, that damn crocodile, had led them out of Zootopia, where the only place to rest was this small building with smaller rooms and a small, single bed.

Nick is beyond annoyed when he tells himself he should have noticed that Judy sounds like a bear when she’s asleep. But then again, how? She’s always bouncing around, full of energy, whether they’re working on a case or just hanging out. Besides, when they’re relaxing on the couch, Nick is always the one who dozes off.

This is actually the first time they’re sleeping together.

Well… _Judy_ is sleeping. Nick sighs for what feels like the hundredth time. How can such a ball of fluff be so loud? This is ridiculous.

At least one of them will be awake and alert for the job the following morning. And part of said job will definitely comprehend carrying around an exhausted fox.

Nick decides he hates working out of town. And really, that’s easily the only thing he doesn’t find great about being a police officer so far.

Nick absolutely loves his job, there’s no doubt. He can’t bring himself to miss being a con artist (though his skills and experiences from the life on the streets helped both him and Judy more than once). He works very hard to prove he deserves his badge and he’s proud of it.

Besides, he loves bringing donuts to Clawhauser every Tuesday and Friday only to watch the joy on his friend’s face. He also does his best to piss off Bogo on every occasion. The whole ZPD staff is both curious and amused at the pranks Nick organizes to maintain his status as the chief’s personal pain in the ass. That is, except for Judy, who scolds him for good every single time. Nick doesn’t mind her reprimands.

In fact, though right now he’s seriously caressing the idea of chocking her with her own pillow, Nick considers Judy the best part of it all. He’d be lost without his little Carrots.

She’s incredibly sweet,  smart and funny, other than of course his best friend. Nick can’t remember how his life was without the two of them constantly bickering and arguing and making up and laugh together… before they start over with a different topic. It became a part of his routine, and he treasures every bit of it.

He owes Judy more than he’ll ever admit to anyone, himself included.

So of course he’s willing to bear every single one of her flaws: terrible, terrible singer, stubborn as hell, hyperactive - especially while working -, _so emotional_ , won’t shut up even in her sleep, occasionally uses Nick as a Teddy Bear… wait, what?

Yeah, on top of the noise he’s enduring, Nick feels his tail being dragged to Judy’s side of the (too small) bed. He slowly turns his head to find the bunny hugging his tail as if it was a plush.

Nick doesn’t try to pull out. Normally, he would; it’s common knowledge his tail being played with drives him nuts. He hates it. Even Judy learned that the hard way. But watching her now, so peaceful and comfortable, somewhat vulnerable… Nick remains as still as he could be. She’s beautiful, and he’s screwed for good.

* * *

 

After a while, Nick carefully reaches out and manages to put a paw around Judy’s shoulders, slowly shifting them closer.

Judy unconsciously lets Nick’s tail go and moves her head on his chest, in a surprisingly more comfortable position for both. She murmurs something unintelligible against Nick and, after a heavy sigh, she finally falls silent. 

The absence of sound is deafening for a second. Nick is so happy he might cry as he gently strokes Judy’s back. He closes his tired eyes, waiting for Morpheus to finally come and claim him.

He manages to fall asleep just before the alarm clock starts ringing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!  
> This came out of my mind when, guess what, I couldn't sleep. I wish I was a normally functioning person but nope.  
> The story behind the fic is a bit funny. In the first draft, Nick was the snoring one. The problem was that maybe with all those siblings, Judy would likely be used to the noise. And I really had nothing interesting to say from her point of view. It's not that I don't like her (I think she's excessive sometimes but who cares), I just don't feel any connection to her. For me Nick is way more relatable, since we've been trough a lot of tough stuff and are both very grateful for what (and who) we have now in our lives.  
> I'm realizing just now that the first Zootopia's draft wanted Nick as the main character, but used Judy instead, and I did the exact contrary. Uh, I just brought balance back into the universe. You're welcome ;)  
> As I said, I'm very grateful for the wonderful people I have in my life now, they've helped me trough thick and thin and I'll never thank them enough for what they've done for me. This one's for you, guys. I love you all so much it hurts.  
> Forgive me for eventual errors and feel free to report them, as I haven't been writing for months and I didn't know exactly what I was doing. Ops.  
> Hope you liked it, see ya soon!
> 
> Vic


End file.
